


Soldier, Let Me Buy You a Drink.

by xxsilverlist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Disabled Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Soldier Bucky, bucky is the extrovert, he's an art teacher, i haven't done this in forever excuse me, nat and sam are good friends, steve is a little shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsilverlist/pseuds/xxsilverlist
Summary: Steve Rogers unknowingly meets a handsome soldier about to be shipped into combat. As the seasons change what follows is the aftermath of falling in love, long distance relationships, and pure strength and perseverance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block for months and yet somehow got inspired to write this. This is also my first time writing for this fandom but have been in it for a while now lol. Based on a prompt I found on my pinterest.

Steve honestly didn’t know why he kept going on these sort of dates, he always ended up being stood up or bored out of his mind. At least this time the bar he was at was more of a pub, news channels and sports mixing on the different T.Vs in the room. Not like that techno club he found himself stranded in a few weeks ago.

_‘no show, save me Nat!’_

His friends text comes through a second later making him laugh.

_‘give it ten more minutes, order a beer and flirt with someone. Guy, girl, whoever!’_

Steve sighs, he was already here might as well eat something and watch the news for a little while, enjoy being lonely.

 

It’s while he’s ordering a beer that two girls start yelling at each other, a short brunette waving her hands excitedly and nearly spilling her drink on Steve. He scoots over trying to get the bartenders attention while trying his hardest to not end up in the middle of the girl’s dispute. It gets so out of hand the other girl throws her drink, missing Steve and a few other attendees.

In his reaction to move as far from the girls as possible he backs into someone hard. He turns quickly, the apology he was about to mumble caught on his throat. “Watch it punk!”

The man standing in front of Steve was handsome, no beautiful. With brown hair falling into his stormy blue eyes, broad shoulders on a slim but strong frame. Steve was faintly aware that he was staring but couldn’t really get his brain to catch up with him until he looked at the guy’s angry expression.

“I am sorry,” Steve said in a rush, quickly checking to see if he didn’t spill any of his drink on the guy. Sadly Steve noticed the man’s beer was on the floor, the contents soaking into the floor. “Here let me buy you a drink.”

The man in front of him quirked his eyebrows and nodded slowly, “Okay but not without knowing your name first.”

Steve ducks his head, laughing a little before sticking out his hand, “Steve. Steve Rogers.”

The grin that appears on the other man’s face is enough to make Steve’s cheeks flush. The other guy takes his hand shaking it, “Bucky.”

“Well Bucky let me get you another drink.”

 

A few hours later and Steve finds himself wondering how he never knew this guy before. They went to the same schools, a year apart. He was on the baseball team in high school and was overall what you expected from an all American boy like him.

“Okay so let me get this straight,” Bucky’s laughs, trying to breathe again. “I think I remember you, skinny kid that was always getting beat up?”

Steve reddens at the memories of all the fights he picked but nods nonetheless, “Yeah that was me, I think you pulled me out of some of those fights.”

“Yeah, you were distracting the team from practice,” Bucky laughs placing a hand on Steve’s wrist. “God good times, I can’t believe we never hung out or anything.” Steve tries to ignore the electricity that jolts him. Yet, the way Bucky leans into him makes it hard not to.

“Well you were you and I was the art nerd,” Steve mumbles.

“Speaking of art, do you still draw? I remember a few of those sketches of yours won prizes.” Bucky stares at him, blue eyes peering into his soul and making Steve blush for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Um yeah, I do. Actually I teach art at a private high school Uptown.” Steve found himself saying, talking about teaching, his students, about art. Bucky listens to him, asking questions every now and then with a small smile, as if he enjoyed listening to Steve babble on about his kids and their adventures.

“So I guess teaching art made you put on some muscle?” Bucky laughed, poking Steve’s bicep gently.

“Nah that’s from being in the reserves for two years,” Steve laughed, catching himself when Bucky’s expression suddenly fell, a shadow crossing over his face for a flicker of a second.

Before Steve could apologize or ask about his expression Bucky stood up, pushing back his chair quickly and  giving a smile, “Next round on me, why don’t you draw me something?” Bucky nodded towards the book bag Steve usually carried around, his sketch book and pencils tucked away.

“Sure?” Steve stammered watching Bucky head over to the bar. He turned to his sketchbook and began drawing.

 

It was little over half an hour later that Bucky came back with two glasses filled with whiskey and set them carefully on the table, glancing over at the sketch Steve had finished. “The New York skyline. “

“Yeah,” Steve murmured, sliding the sketch over to Bucky. “Here it’s yours.”

“Thanks,” says Bucky, carefully folding the drawing like it was something precious. “Take it on the road with me.” He tossed back his drink, moving to stand in one graceful motion. Steve reaches out, grabbing his wrist softly. Bucky looks down wide eyed, most likely matching Steve’s own expression.

“On the road? Going somewhere?” Steve had to know more about this guy, willing the night to stretch on, for even a few more minutes.  Something about this man had Steve’s heart racing, his nerves jumbled, and curiosity piqued.

Bucky let out a long sigh, settling into his seat again and giving Steve the most open look he had ever seen tonight. A few emotions played across his face, finally settling on tense. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain, dog tags hanging off it. “Haven’t exactly been honest with you tonight Steve.”

Steve’s brain desperately tried to keep up, glancing at Bucky’s face to the dog tags. “Active duty?”

Bucky let out a humorless laugh, reaching out his hand again. “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, heading out across the sea first thing tomorrow morning,” Bucky whispered, letting his hand grasp Steve’s.

Steve didn’t hesitate only letting his fingers curl around Bucky’s, “Stationed?” It was a long shot, Steve hoped it was somewhere in Europe.

“You don’t wanna know,” Bucky mutters, peering up at Steve through long lashes, blue eyes dark and stormy. “It was great meeting you Steve. Again.”

“It was great running into you without a bloody nose this time,” Steve tried to joke, both giving small laughs.

Bucky looked like he wanted to say more, leaning further into Steve and hell if Steve didn’t welcome it. They were in a dark corner of the bar, the music just loud enough for their hushed conversation. Steve leaned forward a little more, his lips parting on their own will, he could always blame the alcohol in the morning.

That’s when Steve’s phone decided to buzz about five octaves higher than he thought he had set it, ruining the moment. They both jumped back from each other, Bucky clearing his throat repeatedly and tucking the sketch into his jacket pocket.

Steve glanced at his phone, groaning when he saw who the spam of messages were from, “Fuck Natasha,” he groaned, quickly typing out a response that was along the lines of ' fuck off for ten more minutes.’

“Natasha huh?” Bucky smiled patting Steve’s shoulder. “Didn’t know you were married.”

“Because I’m not,” Steve replied, hastily throwing up his left hand. “Nat, she’s my coworker and friend. Technically I was supposed to meet someone here but they never showed and she was my getaway.”

Bucky laughed, full on doubled over and slapped his hand over Steve’s shoulder, “So sorry about you being stood up but hey at least I saved the night right?”

Steve laughed, “Yeah I guess you did save my night, thanks.”

Bucky gave Steve another look he couldn’t decipher, biting on his lip for a second before giving Steve a messy salute, “Well until next time Steve.” With another tight smile, Bucky turned on his heels and made his way out the bar.

 

Steve whistled lowly, texting Nat about what the hell just happened to him. He smiled to himself, draining whatever was left in his glass.

He himself was about to stand and leave when he heard a familiar, smooth voice behind him, “After kicking myself in the ass I figured this would be a much better parting gift.”

Steve turned, Bucky pulling him into a hug, before stepping back and pressing a piece of torn paper into Steve’s hand. “Write whenever, and how many times you want.  I… lets keep in touch yeah?”

All Steve could do was nod eagerly, watching the whirlwind that was Bucky Barnes exit the bar again for good. Breathless.

 

~

**Fall.**

_‘Dear Steve,_

_I didn’t actually think you would keep in touch but hey after receiving five letters I can say I am touched. This is me finally getting back to you…’_

 

Steve read the rest of the letter as his kids filed into the classroom. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too hard, should any of his students call him out on it. He wanted to laugh out loud at the dramatic way Bucky described the flight to his base and the few weeks of settling in.

If Steve was being honest with himself, he would say that writing a letter two days after getting Bucky’s address was a bit fast. But Steve wasn’t being honest with himself and he didn’t plan on caring if that meant it would make Bucky feel happier.

 

“Whatcha reading there?” Steve jumped at the sound of Natasha’s voice, clutching the letter to his chest. “Ohh is it from that soldier you met a few months ago?” Nat’s voice lowered as she looked around the room, his students too preoccupied with catching up with one another.

“Yes it is, a problem Nat?” Steve sent a glare her way, quickly putting the letter back into its envelope and storing it in his book bag. He loved Natasha, he really did, and she was his first friend he’d made at this snobbish school. She was a great science teacher too, and usually knew how to handle his rowdier students.

“None at all,” Nat smirked, scooting a cup of coffee and muffin towards him. “But I would wipe that goofy smile off your face before Karen over there notices.” Both glance to the junior that was forever obsessed with finding Steve a date.

“You’re right, see you at lunch?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Steven, hearing you gush about this Bucky,” Nat laughed quietly, hopping off Steve’s desk and gracefully walking out his room. The door closing silently as the final bell rang. How she did that, Steve didn’t want to know.

 

~

_‘Dear Steve,_

_Can I call you Stevie? Too late I’m calling you that. Anyways I can’t believe I’m stuck in this desert for another four years but the wifi got set up so here’s my Skype…’_

 

It was the beginning of November when Steve and Bucky first skyped. Steve was nervous, a little, maybe a lot. It was one thing to communicate through letters for months but this, well, this had Steve’s insides in knots. What if that flirty attitude Steve read wasn’t what Bucky’s tone would be?

“Hey Stevie!” Bucky yelled into the camera, adjusting the laptop until his face was in proper view. “Long time no see.”

“No kidding,” Steve laughed, “You look tanned.”

“It’s that damn sun I’ve been telling you about, talk about a sock tan,” Bucky joked, glancing down at his feet. They both laughed, Bucky chewing on his lip before looking around. “You look good Steve.”

“So you do you Bucky,” Steve whispered, almost reaching for the screen. “If I could I would sketch you right now.” Steve took in the blush that spread across Bucky’s cheeks and down his throat, making him look even cuter.

“Thanks,” his friend cleared his throat, and smiled softly at Steve, eyes crinkling in the corners. “So tell me, in detail how Karen is trying to set you up with that English teacher.”

“Oh boy…”

~

**Winter.**

The seasons changed and as fall dropped away into winter, Steve found himself falling for the soldier he had met at a bar, late in summer. Every other damn thought was ‘a what if’ or ‘if Bucky was here’.

Letters became short stories, usually four to five pages and a sketch of whatever had caught Steve’s attention during the week. Sometimes he would color them in, adding to the streaks of charcoal and pencil.  Steve and Bucky’s weeks and days written down in detail.

Every other Friday was a skype date, Bucky taking the last slot so they could talk with relative privacy. Steve could listen to Bucky talk the whole night, the time difference be damned. His voice smooth as he let Bucky slip into the ‘what ifs’.

“Okay so what if, when I get back I take you to this place I know. Great restaurant, a hole in the wall really but serves the best damn burgers you’ve ever eaten. None of that hipster shit Natasha’s always dragging you too.”

Or

“One of these days Stevie I’m going to take you down to Texas, ever been? No! Well we’re going to have to go one of these days.”

 

Sometimes they wouldn’t say much, Steve would put on music as he graded his students works while Bucky would read, or do his own homework. Steve couldn’t help the surge of pride and love that always hit him when Bucky said he wanted to be a doctor one day.

Always, always at the end of these Skype dates, one of them would bite their lip, glancing off in the distance struggling to put what they felt for one another into a simple bye. Steve didn’t know how to put everything he felt in words, or whether it would be reciprocated.

Instead they said, “Take care, until next time.”

 

-

 

“Nat,” Steve tried again, trying to move Natasha away from the science project she was currently obsessed with. Beakers filled with multi-colored liquids and powders in small metal bowls. Natasha was currently ignoring him, face pulled in concentration as she started spooning pink powder into a beaker.

“Natasha!” Steve yelled, poking Nat in the shoulder. The woman jumped, dropping a beaker of blue liquid.

“Goddamn it Rogers! I needed five more minutes, you couldn’t wait five fucking minutes?” Natasha snapped, looking at her project with sadness. “Now it’s ruined.”

Steve immediately felt guilty, “Here Nat let me help clean it up.”

“I guess I’ll just let the kids play with clay tomorrow,” Nat sighed, handing over gloves and goggles.

They picked up the area in silence, Steve anxiously trying to phrase want he was there for in the first place without sounding desperate.

“So what did you want?” Nat asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“It’s Christmas in three weeks,” Steve blurted out. “I want to get something for Bucky.”

Natasha sighed again, slipping off her apron and moving to sit on her desk. “And what do you have plan?”

“That’s the problem I don’t know what to get him, I was hoping you could help me.”

“Don’t you have other friends Rogers?”

“Yeah your husband but then you’d just tag along.”

“Touché,” Nat smiled, “Tomorrow, shopping the three of us. We’ll get your boy a good Christmas present.”

~

A package arrived for Steve two days after Christmas from Bucky. There was a card inside that Steve quickly opened, anxious to hear from him.

_‘Dear Stevie,_

_Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays not really sure but I wish we could’ve been together to celebrate. Skype tomorrow at 8, don’t miss it.’_

When Steve finally looked inside the box he found two individually wrapped gifts, a solid rectangular one and a lopsided one. Steve laughed and opened the first one, the paper revealing a leather bound sketch book with his initials embossed in gold on the corner. Steve gasped, running his fingers over it few times. It was too beautiful.

The second item was a replica statue of, after googling the name on the base, a deity that was supposed to offer love and fortune. Steve studied it, remembering to ask Bucky about his choice in ancient deities and souvenirs.

 

 

“Did you like my gifts?” Bucky asked, looking worried. Steve smiled clutching the sketchbook closer to him.

“It’s beautiful Bucky, where did you find this?”

“Made a trip into Dubai a month or so ago,” Bucky confessed, sitting at the edge of the chair. He played with his cap, turning it over a few times, “So?”

“So?” Steve studied Bucky wondering why the hell he was so on edge. He watched Bucky’s face cloud over, almost disappointed, “Wait, why did you get me a goddess of love as a souvenir?”

Bucky snorted, leaning back into the chair before bursting into loud laughs. “Fuck man, and here I was thinking I was about to get rejected.”

“What?” Steve felt his cheeks heat up the longer Bucky laughed, sounding like a madman.

“Stevie fucking read the first page of the sketch book,” Bucky finally got out between laughs.

Steve quickly opened up the sketchbook, reading the first lines out loud, “Dearest Steve, I know this must be the most inconvenient of times but…”

Steve glanced through the rest of the note, his heart beating hard. At the end he snaps his head up where Bucky is looking at him with the fondest expression he’s seen him wear since their first meeting.

“Yes, Bucky, yes,” Steve breathes out, setting aside the sketchbook and gently placing his hand on the screen. Bucky moves to do the same, lining up their fingers. One day, Steve thinks, one day they’ll be able to hold hands.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

~

**Spring.**

It’s a sunny April day when Steve gets to Skype Bucky, finally getting to introduce Natasha and Sam to him.

“Bucky, look who’s here,” Steve proudly says, flipping the camera to show Nat and Sam walking through the door. Sam holds Thai takeout and cards, while Natasha holds two bottles of wine in her hands. She gives a wave, pushing red hair out of her face.

“Wow, it looks like I got the short end here,” Bucky jokes, “Sam over there, he looks good.”

“I’m happily married man, let’s not go there,” Sam smiles taking the phone out of Steve’s hand to talk to Bucky.

Natasha joins Sam a minute later, talking about science and eventually Steve. Steve lets them talk, setting up the table in his apartment and serving out the food. It’s when Natasha begins to talk about some of the more embarrassing life stories does he step in, taking the phone away and glaring at his friends.

“Your friends are really something,” Bucky laughs, pushing hair out of his face, its grown past his ears and Steve has sort become fond of it. “I like them.”

Steve’s heart swells, he knows Natasha and Sam like Bucky if the easy jokes from the conversation had been any indication.

They say their goodbyes and Steve puts his phone to charge, walking back out of his room to find Natasha already dealing cards out for a game of poker. Sam is stuffing noodles into his mouth, while trying to peek at Steve’s cards.

“Hey no cheating,” Steve quips, settling into his chair.

“Wasn’t gunna,” Sam smiles, swallowing down his food to give Steve a cheeky look.

 

It’s well into the game and the second bottle of wine that Natasha looks straight at Steve and goes, “I’m glad you found him Steve,” before laying down her cards, beating him and Sam.

 

~

**Fall.**

 

“What do you mean you won’t have any human contact?” Steve all but growls, watching his boyfriend fidget in his seat.

“Stevie, babe, look I can’t say much,” Bucky pleads, pleads for Steve to understand the severity of the situation. “Need to know basis and all. I was lucky I got to tell you as it is. Keep writing to me, in a month I’ll be back and I’ll get to read all you’re worried letters.”

Steve takes in a deep breath, shaking his head. He didn’t like this at all, this covert operation that would take Bucky away from him for six weeks. Yet that was his job.  Steve had to pack away his worry for later, when he would get to flop onto Nat’s couch and stress eat. Right now Bucky needed reassurance.

“Come back to me in one piece James Barnes.”

~

**Winter.**

“You’re going out again?” Steve yelled, scaring Bucky and the new puppy Natasha had dropped off for him a few weeks ago. “You just got back, and barely.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Bucky sighs, picking at one of the many cuts on his arm. “But I really want that new rank, I don’t wanna be a sergeant forever.”

“Damnit Bucky,” Steve murmured, wishing again that his boyfriend could just come home. “Come back to me.”

 

-

It was Christmas, and nothing was delivered to Steve that year. He had sent a small package out, filled with some of Bucky’s favorite sweets. Steve’s puppy looked up at him, as if trying to display his worry as well. Or just cold from being out in the snow.

 

In January the package was returned, re-taped with no letter, no anything. That’s when Steve began to think the unimaginable.

 

~

**Summer.**

“Steve you need to move on,” Nat whispered gently, setting a cup of tea on his nightstand. “There’s nothing else you can do, short of threatening his sister again.”

“Missing in action,” Steve mumbled, clutching his sketchbook to his chest and startling his dog off the bed, “That could mean anything.”

He heard Natasha sigh, murmur something to Sam. His friends hadn’t left him since Bucky’s sister had rudely informed him that he had gone missing late in December.

“It’s been six months Steve.”

 

~

**Spring.**

Life went on, and while Steve’s heart still ached and there was an open wound that wasn’t going away anytime soon, he had to get a grip on reality.

Reality became staying over at Nat and Sam’s most nights than not. Reality became, checking the mail only when necessary. Reality was giving his dog to Natasha to take care of because he couldn’t. Reality became being a boring teacher that gave deadlines and written projects to his students. Hardly picking up a paintbrush or pencil himself anymore.

Reality became gray.

 

Which was why the sunny and mild March morning felt completely wrong to Steve, who had finally slept in his own bed this week. He wanted to curse the sun. Didn’t the sun know not to shine so bright anymore?

A buzzing at the door and a heartbeat letter the mailman yelling through the intercom, “Again? I’m leaving the mail on the doorstep.”

Steve sighed, pushing back the covers and standing up. Right, he’d let the mail go for nearly a month now, even that was too long for him.

After picking up all the mail he went to his couch, sorting through bills that were already payed thanks to direct deposit, junk mail, a few magazines Nat had insisted he get, until finally reaching a thick envelope. The kind he had gotten used to receiving twice a week for nearly a year. “No way,” Steve whispered to himself, flipping the letter over.

**_From Fort Worth Medical Center. Fort Worth, Texas._ **

His address written the loopy handwriting that had become so familiar. Steve ripped open the letter, his breathing already erratic.

_‘Dear Stevie,_

_I know I don’t deserve this, but I know your address by heart. I’ll be in New York in three weeks…’_

A weak knock at the door pulled Steve out of his mind and out of the couch. Sent him fumbling for the front door, wondering how he even got up to the fourth floor.

He all but ripped open the front door, revealing those blue eyes he hadn’t seen in so long. “Steve listen, I didn’t want to come back to you all messed up. I made my sister scare you away, I’m so—“

Steve pulled Bucky into a tight hug, breathing him in, “You’re home.”

“I’m home,” Bucky whispered fondly, shocked at the embrace. “Not in one piece, though.”

That’s when Steve took three steps back and really studied Bucky, Starting from his long hair to pale skin, going over broad shoulders that should end in long fingers. Except where there was a right hand, there wasn’t a left. Or left arm.

_Oh._

“Let me make you a drink.”

 

“How,” Steve searched for words, trying to understand why Bucky hid from him for almost a year. He’d been found in February, and flown back to the states in May. Now he was here, alive and telling Steve what exactly happened that December. “How did you lose your arm?”

Bucky sighed, sitting further back in the couch, his glass of whisky balanced on his knee. “Shit, I fell from a helicopter, literally shot out of the sky. Good thing was it wasn’t so high up in the air that I didn’t die on impact but I tried to grab hold of some branches which, ow, then I landed on a sharp rock. Yeah that’s what took of most of it, doctors did the rest.”

“My god, Bucky, I didn’t… I was so worried and I thought,” Steve’s afraid to say it out loud to make the one thing that had been haunting him real.

“Me too, Stevie, me too.” Was all Bucky whispered, reaching out to grasp Steve’s hand.

“But I’m here, for good. Will you let me stay?”

 

~

 

~

**Summer.**

“Just because I don’t have an arm doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass Wilson,” Bucky yelled following after Sam with a water balloon.

Steve guessed maybe that saying was right; time did heal all wounds eventually.

Eventually being almost five years later.

“Looks like the men in our lives just won’t grow up,” Natasha sighed, sitting down next to Steve on the grass. The sun was setting ahead of them, turning the sky shades of purple, pink, and gold. It had to be the prettiest sunset Steve had seen in a while.

“Nope, not anytime soon,” Steve laughed, watching Bucky finally land a water balloon on Sam, soaking the back of his jeans. He could hear Sam’s cussing mingling with Bucky’s laughter from here, the sounds making him smile.

“Think he’ll ever put a ring on your ass?” Nat asked, digging into her ice cream sundae. Steve laughs, leave it to Nat to be the pesky one always asking when they’ll get married.

Steve looked back at Bucky who was now running towards him at full speed. He remembers the ring box he’d seen in the gaming cabinet a week ago and nods, “Next month I think.”

“Why next month?” Natasha asks, giving him a confused look.

“Because it’ll ‘round the first time we met,” Steve laughs, “Watch him take me to same bar.”

“Same one you got stood up in?”

“Exactly.”

 

“Stevie, my sweet, sweet Stevie, could you please grab me beer,” Bucky pants, throwing himself into the grass next to Steve. Steve shoves at Bucky, shaking his head fondly.

“The least you could do is get me a drink.”

“How ‘bout a kiss?” Bucky asks, already pulling Steve down by the neck, their lips coming together in a tender kiss. Steve sighs, grateful still after all these years to slip his hand into Bucky’s and smile at him. The sun dips below the horizon and they all look up, searching for stars.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
